


Rise

by ShawolFighting



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawolFighting/pseuds/ShawolFighting
Summary: This book may have some things that may be offensive you have been warned





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This book may have some things that may be offensive you have been warned

Teru wipes the blood off her mouth and slowly stands up. She stares at her current boyfriend who sits on the couch. Noticing her come out of the bathroom he stands up and runs over. He hugs her and pats her head. 

"What happened! Are you okay? Why do you do this to yourself..." Youngho whispered. 

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I do this every day." Teru responded. Youngho chuckled and let go of Teru. He sits back down and crosses his legs. 

"Your face is a mess...go get cleaned up okay? I need you to go get me some drinks." He said. Teru nodded and stepped back into the bathroom. She stares at the dried up blood that rests on her chin. Taking a nearby cloth she rubs it off. 

"Do you want the usual?" Teru asked slipping on her shoes. 

"Of course! Don't keep me waiting." Youngho said waving. Teru steps out of the door and shuts it behind her. Walking down the street she could see the convenience store. Her steps felt heavy, she knew what was going to happen the moment she walked into the store. 

The questions 

The offers 

The people who thought they knew everything, but they knew nothing. 

Teru stopped in front of the store and sighed. Placing her hands on the door she pulled it open. 

"Teru back here again? I had a feeling you would come! I even picked out the usual, its even bagged for you! I know how your boyfriend is busy with work! You are such a good girlfriend you know? He is such a lucky man." The cashier rambled. Teru was silent, she only bit her lip and handed the money over. Taking the bag off the counter and slowly leaving the shop. 

Taking the first step outside was even harder. She had to go back home and with the drinks. Her heart raced with fear and her hands trembled. 

"You must not want to go home..." A man said. He was leaning up against the wall. Teru stared at him and put on a fake smile. 

"It's not that! It's just cold..." Teru responded. 

"Does the cold cause bruises to form on your arms...?" The man questioned. Quickly Teru looked at her arms. A bruise was formed at her wrist. She sighed and looked back to the man. 

"It's none of your business," Teru said. 

"Yes, you're right. But, I have an offer! Since your life seems....not that good. I'll give you a present!" The man said with a grin. He walked up to Teru and handed her a card. 

"What's this?" Teru asked. 

"Just call this number when It becomes too much for you to handle! Although we just met, I hope that you escape from it. Whoever did this to you...deserves pain." The man said stepping back and walking down the road. Teru sighed again and started to walk back home. 

Back home. To somebody that loves her. 

. . . 

"Teru what took you so long! My poor baby...come sit on the couch with me hm?" Youngho said the moment Teru walked in the door. Teru slipped off her shoes and walked to the couch and sat. Youngho took the bag and immediately opened the can and started to drink. The fear grew bigger and bigger each time he took a sip out of the can. But, Teru didn't say anything. 

Because she was loved here. 

"Youngho, Is it okay for me to sleep?" Teru asks. 

"Who said it was okay for you to talk?!" Youngho screams. He raises his hands and slaps Teru across the face. The pain was familiar to Teru. It was out of love, she was sure of it. He didn't stop with just one slap, it was like a chain. Once he started he wouldn't stop until Teru was almost unconscious. Youngho looked down at Teru, the bruises cover her small body. 

"Y-Youngho...I'm sorry." Teru manages to say. 

"It's okay...you learn, don't you? My sweetheart...Know that I will always love you okay?" Youngho says leaning down to kiss Teru on the forehead. 

Teru was happy that she wasn't hated. She would stay here because she was loved.


End file.
